


silience

by orphan_account



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: But is it really?, Farmer Winner, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon if you squint, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Swearing, fast paced, i don't know how to tag, i sure do hope i'm the first one writing for this tag, i'll write more stuff for them later, title has nothing to do with the fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What if I don’t wanna behave?” Now he’s whispering. Or at least he thinks he is. It’s like he’s going through puberty a second time and still hasn’t gained control of his voice. Could be sexier.





	silience

The moment the accusation leaves Jinwoo’s lips, Minho chokes. 

“Disgusting?” he croaks out as he wipes a dribble of milk off his chin with the back of his hand. Jinwoo fights the urge to chase it with his tongue.

 

“Yes, disgusting,” Jinwoo reassures. “No boiling, no cleaning, you’re going to get a tapeworm if you keep drinking your milk-”

“Straight from the tiddy,” Minho interjects. His smile is all teeth, and his cheeks are doing that insufferable impersonation of apples that Jinwoo pretends to despise. Jinwoo fails (miserably) at holding back a smile and reaches slender fingers out to tenderly pinch and pull at one of Minho’s cheeks. Minho makes an obvious noise of displeasure but makes no motion to remove Jinwoo’s hand. 

 

“Tiddy?” the word feels odd in Jinwoo’s mouth. Maybe it’s because he’s gay. “The longer I know you, the more your speech declines.” Minho only shrugs in response before reaching out to adjust Jinwoo’s hat. It’s new, feels like velvet too, so he most likely has been raiding Seungyoon’s wallet again. Minho plucks it right off of Jinwoo’s head and places it comically atop his own. He flashes Jinwoo a variation of bedroom eyes, batting his eyelashes and biting the corner of his lip a little more than necessary. 

 

“I feel really sexy in this hat,” Minho proclaims with a dart of his tongue across his lower lip. Jinwoo hums deep in the back of his throat and purses his lips. Every thought that races through Minho’s head for the next couple of seconds is pretty inappropriate. 

 

“Why do you think I wear it all the time? Now give it back to me,” Jinwoo orders, thrusting his hand out. Minho doesn’t put up a fight and does what he’s told. Jinwoo arches an eyebrow as he readjusts his hat atop his head. 

 

“That was a lot easier than I thought it would be,” he admits.

“I like it when you tell me what to do.” 

 

Minho chugs the rest of his milk. 

 

_ All of this tiddy milk is making you lose your goddamn mind. Try thinking before you speak. What a mess, Minho. What a fucking mess.  _

 

“Song Minho is this a  _ kink _ ? All Minho did was blink and suddenly, Jinwoo is a  _ lot  _ closer than he was before. They’ve been in this position more times than they can count but Minho is bordering on sensory overload this time around. 

 

“That hat is too big for your head,” Minho scoffs. He’s pretty sure his voice cracked. Great. 

“Behave. I’m  _ older _ .” 

 

Minho tries to swallow down the lump in his throat. His hands ache to undress Jinwoo right here in the stables and take him in front of all these innocent cows (Lord knows Seunghoon and Seungyoon have probably already done it, so it’s not that big of a deal). He doesn’t think they’ve played on age dynamics yet. It might, just might, be doing it for him.

 

“What if I don’t wanna behave?” Now he’s whispering. Or at least he thinks he is. It’s like he’s going through puberty a second time and still hasn’t gained control of his voice. Could be sexier. 

 

Now Jinwoo’s undoing buttons. Not the button to his or Minho’s jeans to Minho’s extreme displeasure, but the buttons on Minho’s horrific green button down that he insists on wearing every day. He’s looking up at Minho with those glossy eyes that he  _ knows  _ he can’t stand and he’s a button away from being completely hard and he wants Jinwoo spread and open for him  _ yesterday- _

 

“I think I might be able to persuade you.” Jinwoo breathes the words into Minho’s ear before he nibbles at the lobe. “But not here, who knows what shenanigans the other two have done in here. It’s  _ unsanitary _ .” Jinwoo’s face scrunches up. “And I  _ refuse  _ to get any splinters. No matter how good the sex is.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please validate me i c r a v e it  
> 


End file.
